A classifier determines the topic or topics to which a given object belongs. For example, an object may be a digital image, a number of printed pages that have been scanned, a text document, or another type of object. The topics to which such an object belongs to may be different types of items found in a digital image, the number of different scan jobs encompassing printed pages that have been scanned, the different types of subject matter to which a text document relates, or other types of topics. A classifier analyzes an object against the topics to determine the topic or topics to which the object belongs.